The Yaku Knights
In a humble corner of the hot zone lies The Masa System. Around the twin stars are planets and moons, each one inhabited and at peace with one another. Trade ships and stellar cruisers pepper the system, ferrying goods and citizens to all spheres within the solar disk. In the hot zone there is war, factions fighting over resources and territory, with mercenaries and pirates taking advantage of the turmoil. In such a swirling sea of Chaos, there must be a beacon of Order to bring balance and safety. This is The Yaku, "The Peacekeepers" of Masa. The Order The Yaku are an ancient religious order devoted to the principles of peace, harmony, and balance. The Yaku's core philosophy has gone through several reformations through out the millennia, changing with the times and growing in both intellectual and spiritual purity. Through out these ages of change, their beliefs and tenants have always found inspiration from the natural world. In the Yaku's current form, in an age of interstellar travel and a galactic community of factions and nations, inspiration for the order's beliefs now come from the stars themselves. The Yaku believe that stars are living beings, the first lifeforms in the universe. All stars slumber peacefully, some dream, others quake in nightmares; and amid these sleeping giants, dreams can be heard, visions experienced, and lessons taught from the oldest of lifeforms. To seek wisdom from these ancient creatures is the path of the Yaku. The Balance of Energies The stars guide their planets with gravity, create life with light and heat, and utterly consume worlds in supernovas and black holes. The Yaku understand that these acts of creation and destruction are not opposites, but rather two parts of a natural, dualistic cycle. These peacekeepers seek to be agents of that cycle, enlightened warriors with the ability to manipulate the forces of the stars themselves. The Knights of Yaku The term "Warrior Monks" is possibly the most antiquate simplification of what the Yaku represent to their home system; Peacekeepers who defend their home and their people from outside invaders, yet welcome any who flee from the hardships wrought by the constant fighting of the hot zone. While a large number of Yaku members are magically inclined, only 3 out of 10 Yaku are attuned to the mysteries of the cosmos. Most Yaku are monks, scholars, and stewards who pursue wisdom and act as caretakers for the order. The minority of Solarians, Sorcerers, and Mystics are dedicating to the more dangerous missions. Together they uphold the rights of their citizens and enforce the laws of their home, bringing about peace through both gentle hands and strong fists. The Yaku align themselves in a hierarchy, structured to bring order to their organization and to promote those who uphold the Yaku's mission of peace and security. Elder Members of The Council of Balance, the leading democratic head of the Yaku, are elected among themselves to lead the spiritual and legislative course of their organization. Elders are seen as wise, thoughtful, and altruistic. They hold the responsibility of keeping the whole of the Masa system safe and prosperous. Elders are the teachers and the masters of The Yaku. Knight The bulwark of the Masa System, Knights are champions of the people, often serving their system for their entire lives. Knights carry elegant melee weapons crafted from light itself. Star Swords, Photon Axes, Beam Pikes, and Light Sabers just to name a few. Knights are dedicated to preserving peace and enforcing law, and so primarily focus their martial training toward defense of themselves and innocents. Knights are the peacekeepers and the defenders of The Yaku. Knight Errant While there is no distinct difference between a Knight Errant and their stay-at-home brethren (and often times Knight Errants are still called "Knights") their roles in society is unique within the order. As there name suggests Knight Errants are wanderers, moving beyond their home system and traveling through out the galaxy, spreading their message of peace and balance to all. Their goals are to enlighten the universe, to give gentleness to the hardened, to bring justice to the wicked, and to provide peace to the troubled. Knight Errants are celebrated for their adaptability under ever-changing situations and their openness toward new peoples and new ways of thinking. Knight Errants are the ambassadors and evangelists of The Yaku. Teidowan Often called a "lesser knight" by the uninitiated, Teidowans take up the bulk of the Yaku's numbers. Protectors of the home system and students in the ways of The Stars, Teidowans are loyal servants to the greater good. Normally adolescents or young adults, their tasks are numerous and varied, and in each task there is always a lesson, and an opportunity for growth. Helping communities on peaceful projects such as building houses and infrastructure. Assisting in peacekeeping and defense. Traveling on missions to the distant parts of the Masa System. It is not uncommon for Teidowan to participate in active combat should the Masa System be under attack, and only a fool would believe these younger knights to be any less dangerous than their older counterparts. No matter the mission a Teidowan finds themselves on, a Knight or Knight Errant is not far away, ready to give advice and to guide the young Teidowan on their path to becoming part of a greater purpose. Teidowans are the students and the community builders of The Yaku. Setowan The youngest of the ranks of the Yaku, Setowans are often children who have joined The Order to train and learn. Normally children or young adolescents, they spend most of their hours learning the Yaku Code and the ancient traditions of its history. While it is common for Setowan to return to their families and move on to live normal lives in the Masa System, some graduate to the higher ranks of the Order to serve their system and defend it. Setowans are the most precious treasure and the future of The Yaku. The Yaku Code : Flowing through all, there is balance : There is no peace without a passion to create : There is no passion without peace to guide : Knowledge stagnates without the strength to act : Power blinds without the serenity to see : There is freedom in life : There is purpose in death : In all life there is stardust, and in all stars there is life